


Megatron's Story

by sensnsylvan



Series: Universe Five [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, OU, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensnsylvan/pseuds/sensnsylvan
Summary: “I suppose I should be used to this by now.” Megatron sighed. He had just finished morning routine and was excited to share with his mate that he was going to have the afternoon off, when he walked into his bunker to find her splayed about in their bed. He had expected her to still be fuming from their fight this morning. Not asleep. Or still naked.





	Megatron's Story

“I suppose I should be used to this by now.” Megatron sighed. He had just finished morning routine and was excited to share with his mate that he was going to have the afternoon off, when he walked into his bunker to find her splayed about in their bed. He had expected her to still be fuming from their fight this morning. Not asleep. Or still naked.  
”Well, this'll be easier at least.” He digressed.  
Gently he began to shift her into a better position, or at the very least, a less embarrassing one. She had been spooning his pillow when he came in and continued to do so even as he moved her around and then took his place next to her. He surveyed her. Gently stroking his hand over her shoulder, along her thigh, then under.  
“Hmmm….what's this now?” Megatron whimsically ponders. “Wet? Even in your sleep?” He smirks. “Or could it be you were even too lazy to clean yourself up this morning?” He murmured to himself. Megatron began to better position himself, wrapping his arms around her, nuzzling her in the neck, spreading her legs with his own.   
“You made such fuss this morning,” he starts in, “ but in reality you never want to be anywhere but in the bed we share.” Megatron revelled in this. Dominating over his mate was something he took great pleasure in. As did she, though she probably wouldn't openly admit to it.   
“it's time to wake up honey…” He whispers into her ear, then bites down onto her neck  
“Ah…” she moans awake. “What?...” when she tries to roll over she finds herself incapable of doing so. Her mate has her restrained. She realizes what's going on and frowns., “ what are you doing back so early?”  
“Early?” Megatron protests, “ it's past noon you know.” he sucks on her neck harder.   
“That's still early!” She protests then relinquishes control. “ I'm still mad at you from this morning…” , you can hear the defeat in her voice.  
“Oh? That's quite fine. Your body isn't at all.” he maneuvers his leg up until she's riding it. Megatron can feel her increasing wetness on his thigh. His mate whimpers. He smirks. Always proud of what he can accomplish. He releases his grip on her.body to raise his hands to her chest.   
“Mmmm...so nice and soft….” Megatron listened intently to his mates breathing. He was waiting for that perfect time. Right when she can't bear it anymore. When she'll beg for him to be inside her. He could feel her body getting hotter. Of course, his was as well, but his control was quite advanced. They had been together for some time now, it'd be pathetic if he couldn't last at least this long. Still, his body was starting to react as well. His sheath was out and his member becoming quite erect. Already secreting his lubrication over her inner thigh.   
“Meg..Megatron…”, his mate turned to him, and with a whimpering desire asked. “Inside…” Megatron put on his most sultry smile.  
“Of course honey, anything you ask.” Megatron proceeded to lift up her head and kiss her deeply. Forcing his tongue deep into her mouth, passing his saliva over so as to fill the void left by his tongue when he retracts it. While keeping her mind on his mouth he maneuvers her leg up onto his thigh fully revealing his engorged member. Now fully erect it seemed far too large to fit. But they both knew better. Mecha are designed to fit perfectly with their mates. No matter how big or swollen they seem, it will always compress itself for the perfect fit. Releasing her upper body, he spread her legs wider and spooned her harder, in a way that will force her to watch him penetrate her. His fat, black shaft was actually wholly malleable and moved on it's own. Rubbing its fluid up against her opening. Megatron beamed with anticipation. He embraced her roughly and whispered in her ear,  
“Now, tell me again. What do you want me to do?” His breath was hot.  
“I….I want it inside…” She started.  
“What? You want what inside?” He retorted.  
“........”   
“You need to be honest with me honey.” Megatron said.”How else will I know what to do?”  
She winced as his member slid around on her opening. Secreting more and more viscous fluid. An unbearable heat was swallowing both of them. Though Megatron knew he could last longer that her. It was his game from the moment he was in bed with her.  
“.....You… “ She whimpered under her breath. Megatron perked up. He knew what was coming.   
“I want you.. .Megatron…” Megatron flared up, full of lust. “I want you inside me…”  
He began to kiss her all over her neck. While his hands massaged her breasts and thigh respectively  
“I want you to penetrate me, with your body….” She was almost out of breath. Megatron leaned in close to her and whispered,   
“Of course honey, anything for you.” He moved his hand from her thigh and spread her opening wide. His member, shifting slightly on its own, begins to enter into her. Slow at first, spreading her gently. Filling into every little groove and ridge of her body. Megatron moves his hands to better position his mate, as soon as he's fully inside her, he'll start thrusting. His pliable organ melding its way into his mate, it's hard not to orgasm just from being inside. He wraps his arms around her and murmurs into her ear,   
“”Your body always feels so amazing.” He kisses her deeply. “How badly do you want me to make you come?” He starts to nuzzle her while waiting for a response.  
“Badly….” she murmurs under her breath.   
“Hmmm….I can't quite hear you, you'll have to be louder than that.” He coerces her.  
“Badly…,” louder this time, “ I want you to make me come badly…”  
“How badly?” Megatron asks  
“So badly!” she pleads. Megatron grins.  
“Of course honey.” He was completely inside her now. Utterly filling her with his member all the way to his sheath. He rolled her slightly, so he was more on top of her, then settled himself in a way that would prove most beneficial to the both of them.   
“Ah, your wetness flatters me as usual.” Megatron hailed, “So soft, so warm. I can feel every single bit of you.” Megatron began to slowly rock his hips. “Ah, so good…”  
They both began to moan. Megatron kept her legs spread and pushes into her with his body. His mate begins to grab onto the bedding, feeling more and more of his body inside her. Mecha never fully pull out once they're all the way in. Their organ swells to fill the space and attaches itself inside. Nevertheless, when they thrust, you only feel hard shaft. Their sheath couples with the outside for added stimulation. At least once properly bonded for some time.  
He speeds up. His mate moans louder, full of pleasure. Her body was heating up more and more. Their bodies are both covered in sweat by now, as their ecstasy reaches its peak.  
“Megatron…..” She moans anxiously, “more….more please…”  
Megatron's face was completely lit up. He loves making her beg. Thrusting even faster still he bites down on her neck. He can feel her body writhe. Megatron thrusts into her until he can feel it. Her body spasming. Violently at first, then softly. She reaches her arm up behind her head to reach around his neck.   
“Ah….” Megatron moans. “I can feel every part of you twitching.”   
She kisses him deeply. There's a fair amount of thick fluid leaking out from where they are combined. 

Megatron gently lays his mate on her back and switches around in between her legs. They stay connected the whole time. He pulls her legs up close and around his waist. He digs his organ deep into her, back to where it was before moving. He then buries her with his body. Embracing her head he kisses her passionately. He keeps this up until she spurns him. Wrapping her arms around him, she pouts,  
“I know you're only going this slow to make me forget about this morning.”   
“Oh? Do you now? How astute.” Megatron regaled her.  
“You can make come much faster than this.” she protested.  
“Oh I could, I definitely could,” Megatron boasts confidently, “ but where would the fun be in that?” Megatron smiles. His mate blushes. He kisses her on the forehead, then her cheek, nose, chin, and then back to the lips. She'd challenge his advances, but would always end up giving in. She wants it just as much as he does. But before he can start to bury his hips even deeper into her, a soldier from the watchtower comes barging in.  
“Commander!” The soldier salutes.  
“What?” Megatron replies, clearly annoyed. “I thought I made it clear that I had the rest of the afternoon off.”  
“Yes Sir! Of course!”   
“Then what is it soldier?”   
“Sir! We've taken sight of a lone Mecha approaching our border!”   
“And? How far off is he?”  
“Sir! At least 200 klicks away.”  
Megatron sighs loudly. “I asked to only be interrupted if it was an emergency soldier. This is not an emergency. Unless he comes within 10 klicks of our border, I do not wish to be interrupted again. Am I understood?” Megatron leads off with a striking glare over his shoulder.  
“Sir! Yes Sir! I'm sorry Sir!” The soldier rushes out  
Megatron sighs deeply once again. “Honestly, and you think I can just up and leave my troops when they're inept like this.”  
“Don't care.” his mate replies with snark, “I'm sick of being on the front line…. Even if it's with you…” She looks away when she says this. But Megatron takes notice.  
“Even if?” He starts in, “Don't act like you'd ever want to be anywhere else.” He learns in close for this, “You and I both know that this is where you belong, with me, in this bed.” He kisses her passionately, spreading her lips with his. “Just like the front line is where I belong.” He nuzzles her, forehead to forehead, but his mate is less than thrilled. He senses her discontentment and pulls away. “What you're mad about doesn't matter you know. I'm not going to leave the front line, and I will not allow you to leave my side.” he says sternly.  
“I never said I wanted to leave you!” she protests, “I just wanted you to realize that you don't have to stay here. We don't have to stay here. You don't have to just stay a soldier forever you know….” she tapers off feeling rejected. Megatron sighs.  
“I only exist to be a soldier.” Megatron starts in, “it is my prime function. I am a combat type. A powerful combat type. I have spent my whole life on the battlefield. It is the only place for me. I want you to understand this. Just like I want you to understand that your place is here with me.” There's a sternness in his voice, but it's being overlaid by a bit of uneasiness now.  
“I don't simply fight for myself, not anymore. I fight for you, to protect you. To protect others. Others like us.” He holds her close. “It is a duty for those born as combat types to serve for a higher purpose. A greater good. And, on this side, that actually means doing something good.”   
He felt it necessary to drive his point home. She had been putting up more and more of a fight about this subject lately, and he wanted it to stop.   
“Do you remember when I found you?” Megatron asks.  
She winced and tried to turn away from him, but with him still inside her this was made quite difficult. Impossible, once he started pressuring her with his body.  
“Now, now,” he starts, holding her close, “that was the best day of my life you know. My whole world changed in a single instant because of you.” He kissed her on the forehead. But she wouldn't look at him, there was nothing good about that day to her. Even being claimed that day had not been a good thing to her. Since she was claimed by the one who took everything from her.  
“You razed my town that day, you and your troops killed everyone I'd ever known.” she says indignantly. Tears welling up in her eyes.  
“And in turn,” Megatron starts, “I betrayed my troops and murdered every single one of them. All because of one look at you.” He was nuzzling her gently despite her protest. “You know why I want to keep fighting? To prevent things like that from happening again. You understand how terrible it was, and now I do as well. That's why, that's why it's so important that we stay. That I stay. It's not just some selfish lust I have, it's to prevent other Mecha like me from making the mistakes I did. I wish I could take back what I did to you, but I can't. I would not, however, want to trade my meeting with you for anything. So, accepting the past is necessary in this case. I'm sorry, but there's nothing to be done about it.” he sits up at this. His mate rolls over, completely disinterested in anything else he may want to say. Megatron sighed. “That won't deter me you know.” climbing back on top of her, he kisses the back of her head and digs his hips in.


End file.
